


A Secret

by LadyCallie



Category: Farscape
Genre: Episode Related, Episode Tag, Established Relationship, Gen, Hurt, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-18
Updated: 2006-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-08 13:26:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCallie/pseuds/LadyCallie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not expressed; inward: their secret thoughts. (Spoilers for We're So Screwed: Fetal Attraction)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Secret

Adjective.  
                 _  Kept hidden from knowledge or view; concealed.  
                    Dependably discreet.   
                    Operating in a hidden or confidential manner  
                    Not expressed; inward: their secret thoughts.  
                    Known or shared only by the initiated: secret rites.  
                    Beyond ordinary understanding; mysterious. _

Pilot fidgeted  a claw mid-air for a microt, a habit Moya had noticed he was prone to when worrying about matters that were related to the assorted entities onboard. Moya hummmmed softly to him, guiding his attention to check the temperature on Tier Four. Moya sighed, there was little she could do to ease her partner’s distress. She too felt anxious as she waited; like everyone else on board, moments blurred in the next moments, and time ran on with out, with news.

Pilot let the familiar routine of checking charts keep part of his mind occupied. With another claw he tapped a command to test internal comm channels and vid connections.  He blinked at the small red light that glowed steadily on the upper right side of his consol. Upon arriving at the Scarran border station Pilot had been monitoring all communication from the crew closely, in part because a constantly active comm channel was harder to patch into, but also because it allowed him a continuous  stream of information from outside Moya.

  
And yet it hadn’t been enough. He had been distracted and those frelling Charrids had taken Chiana from within Moya’s walls.

  
_"They took Chiana by force and you just let them?" _

  
Moya pressed an uncharacteristically bitter comment towards Pilot; she was not aware that the little Kalish cared so much about any besides Scorpius. It must be as John had said earlier, Sikozu was learning. Slowly, but nevertheless.

  
Sudden pressure flared across Moya’s prow as the cables holding her to the boarder station release and fall away. Movement in the matience bay, closely observed by several DRD’s, complies with readings from the station. The power died and Crichton bolted through the open bay doors. Moya breathed deeply, an effect that felt like unexpected ripples across a still pool of water flowing through her corridors, as she fought off the surge of adrenaline of being freed from the larger ship. Pilot helped her steady quickly, maneuvering to stay as close to the station as be

* * *

It wasn’t long. A quarter of an arn later Moya leapt out of  Starburst. Pilot waited a few precious microts as Moya gathered herself for a longer Starburst. She quickly tossed a question to Pilot.

  
_Aeryn? Chiana?_

‘Both alive.’ Pilot felt Moya’s anxiety heighten even as he released energy into the Starburst chamber.

_The child?_

‘Believed to be unharmed. I do not know more.’

  
Blue crackling energy flooded the den as Moya leapt in Starburst. Riding the waves of motion together Moya felt Pilot’s question echo in her own mind.

  
_We will not tell._

 It wasn’t a question.

‘No. We will not. We will forget.’

A lie, they both knew it.  
_  
A secret? _  Secrets were unfamiliar to Moya.

  
Pilot didn’t completely understand secrets either. As a servicer, the idea of intentionally withholding information from a being that could have use of it was literally foreign to him. True, there were instances when information became available at inopportune times and needed to be contained until time for proper attention. This did not fit into either scenario.

‘Yes.’ Pilot slowly pushed the glowing red button, turning crew comms off.

Moya purred softly, _Agreed. We will not tell what we heard. It was not for us to hear. Secret is best._

Pilot nodded, alone in his den while Moya raced away from Scarran space, while Noranti prayed and Rygel recovered. While Ka D’Argo held a trembling Chiana on Command, while Sikozu stood staring blankly at a wall turret in the hanger. While John breathed and Aeryn cried.

Silence echoed through the ship as Moya and Pilot formed a pact to keep their first, and hopefully last secret.

  
We will not say that we heard Aeryn Sun scream.

_Agreed._


End file.
